


You Are Mine And I Am Yours

by snapdragon76



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, DC Comics Prime Earth, DC Comics Rebirth, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, New 52, Post Ric Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: A sexy moment between Dick and Babs. Dick realizing how lucky he is.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	You Are Mine And I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically pure self-indulgence.

[ ](https://imgur.com/bOtm05s)

Dick walked through the entrance of his apartment and tossed his keys into the bowl on the table next to the door. 

He sighed. 

He’d been leading a bit of a double life. He’d spent some of his free time volunteering at the student center for their athletic department teaching some of the kids tumbling and gymnastics. He loved it, but it could be exhausting, even for someone with the stamina that he had.

There were shuffling sounds coming from the living room. Dick put his senses on guard instantly. His many years as a vigilante had honed his senses and reflexes into a fine weapon. 

He didn’t have his Escrima sticks on hand, but he was above average at hand-to-hand combat, so he readied himself for facing the intruder.

Dick turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He relaxed his body and lowered his guard. Instead of an intruder, he found a lean redhead, her back to him, rearranging the books on his shelves. 

He smiled to himself.

“Hey babes. I wasn’t expecting you to be here,” he said, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the back of a nearby chair.

She turned to face him and she smiled. God, he loved it when she smiled. Her green eyes twinkled.

“Hi, there! I was returning the books I borrowed from you and the librarian in me couldn’t help but organize some of your shelves,” Barbara explained.

Barbara Gordon. His best friend. His partner. 

The woman he trusted more than anyone else in his life.

The closest thing he had to a soulmate. 

The woman he was head over heels in love with.

She was standing there, dressed in a pair of slim-fit jeans, and a tight-fitting black shirt with… wait, was that the Nightwing logo?

“Is- is that the Nightwing logo on your shirt?” he asked her curiously.

She looked down at her shirt and smiled.

“Why, I do believe it is…”

Dick couldn’t help but smirk.

“It looks good on you,” he said cheekily.

Barbara gave him a sly smile and turned back to the bookshelf, finishing her task. Dick noticed the hem of her shirt riding up as she stretched to reach the higher shelves and saw a sliver of skin peeking out from underneath.

He felt an overwhelming desire to touch that skin.

His eyes scanned over her trim body. God, she always looked so fantastic. Her mane of bright red hair; her smooth, pale skin, sprinkled with freckles; her bright, green eyes, her full lips; the slender lines of her neck; her strong arms; her pert breasts — wait, was she not wearing a bra? His eyes focused on the outline of her nipples beneath her shirt. 

_ Holy shit… _

Dick moved to stand behind her and he wrapped his arms around her trim and taut waist. He leaned into her and inhaled her scent. She always smelled so fantastic. 

He ran his hands over her waist and flicked his thumb over the skin beneath the thin cotton of her shirt.

Nope, definitely not wearing a bra.

Barbara moaned at his touch and leaned into him.

“So, what have you been up to today?” he asked her, kissing the back of her neck.

“Mmm, well I had some free time, so I did some organizing…” she trailed off, distracted by his mouth.

“Mm-hmm. So you decided to come over here and organize too?”

Barbara reached her hand back and dug her fingers into his thick black hair.

“I really did return the book I borrowed. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

Dick turned her around and placed kisses along her jawline and her throat.

“I don’t mind,” he said in between kisses. “Once a librarian, always a librarian.”

“Old habits are hard to break,” she said, her breathing becoming shallower.

Their mouths collided with one another, hungry and needy. Barbara raked her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, which always drove him wild. Her hips grinding against his, longing to connect. 

Their mouths opened to frantic tongues, yearning to taste one another. Barbara rucked up the hem of Dick’s t-shirt, her hands grasping at his skin, digging into the hard muscles of his torso.

“Babs, we really… need… to move… to the… bedroom,” Dick managed to gasp out in between kisses. He could feel her hardened nipples pressing up against his chest through their clothing and he wanted nothing more than to tear them off and feel her skin against his.

“Good idea,.. Hunk Wonder,” she whispered as she bit on his bottom lip, nearly causing Dick’s brain too short out.

He placed his strong arms under her backside and lifted her up to move them to the bedroom. Barbara took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist, squeezing her thighs and hooking her ankles behind his back.

Dick groaned.

His hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, fingers sliding over the silky smoothness of her skin. Silk which hid firm muscles. 

He placed her on the bed and proceeded to kick his shoes off. She did the same. 

He moved back to the bed and captured her lips with his and placed his knee in between her legs. He leaned back enough to remove her shirt completely. He sighed against her lips. 

Dick’s fingers brushed against the swell of her breasts and he felt her shudder at the touch. He almost went to pieces. 

He leaned back slightly and looked into her eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at her and traced his fingers over the hemline of her jeans, a silent question in his eyes.

Barbara nodded and he quickly undid the buttons of her jeans and slid them off of her legs. Seeing her underwear, he snickered.

“Are those the same color blue as the Nightwing colors on my costume?” he asked her, amusement tinged in his voice.

She smiled. “Maybe.”

Dick sat back on his heels and gazed at her lithe form on his bed. His eyes moved across her, drinking her in. He’d never be tired of the sight of her. From the top of her beautiful redhead, which encased a powerful brain: to the tips of her painted toes, which could kick a man into tears. 

Barbara raised herself up on her elbows and toyed at the waistband of his jeans with her foot.

“Are you just gonna sit back and stare, or are you gonna come over here and touch the goods, Bird Boy?” she teased.

He felt himself twitch at the suggestive nature of her tone and almost became unglued. He hastily hopped off of the bed and stripped himself of his shirt and jeans. 

He noticed the hungry look in Babs’ eyes. He was used to hungry looks. He’d gotten his fair share of them in his twenty-some years. 

Dick wasn’t ignorant of the sort of reactions his good looks gained from a lot of people. His looks were one of his weapons. He’d disarm them with a charming smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes and while they were distracted, he’d read them in under a minute, learning everything he needed to about them.

When he was undercover with Spyral, he used this tactic quite a bit. Using his appearance as a distraction, and his skills as a detective and observation would be working like a well-oiled machine and taking in his surroundings. 

He knew Babs not only appreciated his looks, but also the person for who he was underneath. She saw him for who he really was. Sometimes scared, sometimes angry, sometimes lonely. Sometimes that lost little boy who witnessed his parents fall to their deaths. 

Dick refocused his attention back to the task at hand. The sexy redhead on his bed. He took his hands and skimmed them down her thighs until they stopped at the lace of her panties. He dipped the tips of his fingers underneath the edge of the legs of the fabric and ran them across her hips and the apex of her thighs. He felt her shift slightly.

His hands were rough, he knew. Years on a trapeze made their mark on his hands and they were calloused. He apologized to Babs the first time he held her hand because of the roughness, but she said she didn’t mind. She told him that his hands had a history to them. 

He found out much later that she liked the way they felt when he touched her skin. 

They both had a roadmap of scars on their skin. Some were more prominent than others. In particular, the scars from where they had both suffered from catastrophic injuries. And they had both recovered from said injuries. 

Returning to the task at hand, Dick toyed with the waistband of Barbara’s undies, a teasing glimmer in his eyes. In response, she lifted her hips, indicating what further action she wanted him to take. He gladly complied.

He gently moved her knees apart and ran his hands down her thighs onto her firm stomach. His finger brushed against the scar she had there and she flinched ever so slightly. He leaned down and kissed it. He then began to kiss up her torso and paused at her breasts.

He slid his hands over the soft skin of her breasts, feeling as the nipples began to pucker under his palms. Barbara let out a small gasp.

Dick took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to lavish the hardening nipple with his tongue. He gently massaged the other with his hand while his mouth was lapping and sucking with more intensity. Barbara grasped his hair with her hands and tilted her head back, her breathing becoming more erratic.

Barbara wrapped her legs around his torso and started to pull down his boxers with her feet. He shimmied them off and kicked them to the floor. He then switched sides and started to focus on her other breast, his hand replacing his mouth on the side he left. He felt her shiver beneath him.

“Ohhhhh, Diiiiick,” she moaned, as he continued his ministrations. His free hand crept down to her folds and he began to stroke them slowly, a finger grazing the inner lips teasingly.

Barbara’s hands wandered down from his hair to his back and she ran them up and down his spine, digging blunt fingernails across his skin.

Dick moved up from her breasts to her chest and began to kiss the freckles she had sprinkled across the pale skin. He loved her freckles. He wanted to get to know each and every one of them personally. He kissed the hollow of her throat and at her pulse point on the side of her neck, a while his fingers were dancing through the curls between her thighs and plucking at the nub of nerves buried within. He could feel her vibrate with desire.

He felt himself harden with each movement and sound she made against him. They’d always had a very adventurous sex life, with them being at peak physical fitness and being young and virile with strong stamina. They weren’t afraid of doing new things in new places.

But there were times, like now, where simple moves and straightforward actions could be very beneficial. It was nice to take it slow now and then. It somehow made them feel even closer than some of their more acrobatic bouts did, as fun as those were.

Dick captured her lips with his and she gasped against his mouth as his fingers delved deeper into her wet folds. Yes, she was almost there. Just a few moments more.

His fingers began to pump in and out, slowly at first and then faster. He placed his thumb against her clit and began to press and rub in a circular motion, building up momentum as she worked closer to her crescendo. 

Barbara threw her head back against the pillow as her walls began to pulse around his fingers while her orgasm began to build. Just seeing her as she started to peak made the pit of his stomach clench tighter and tighter. He loved seeing her come undone.

Soon, her body stilled and a long and low moan escaped from deep within her chest and out her throat. Her grip around him tightened and her fingers dug into the flesh of his muscular shoulders. He slowed his movements to help work her down gently.

Dick withdrew his fingers and scooted up slightly so they were face to face. He saw how flushed she was from her orgasm and how the redness of her face nearly melded with the redness of her hair.

Barbara sighed and looked at him.

“Have I told you how much I love it when you do that? Your fingers feel so amazing.”

He smirked, “Yeah, you may have mentioned it once or twice.”

She smiled at him, “Well, it bears repeating.”

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. She kissed him a few times and then leaned to whisper into his ear.

“I want you inside of me, you beautiful man. And not just your fingers.”

“Who am I to deny the request of a beautiful young lady?” he whispered back, gazing into her jade green eyes, shimmering like jewels.

Dick shifted his position so he’d be in line with her entrance. Barbara reached down and took him gently in hand and gave a few cursory strokes, not that he needed much help. Her fingers grazed at the dark hair at the base of his length. A jolt of pleasure shot through him.

They had always taken precautions when it came to their lovemaking. He had long since determined that he wanted her to bear his children, but they had both decided that now was not the time. 

God, they would have beautiful children.

He fumbled for a condom in the drawer of the table next to his bed. He found one and tore open the packaging, trying not to break their momentum. Barbara, clever as always, helped him with his tasks so that his hands could be free to do other things.

When things were in place, she’d taken ahold of him once again and realigned him to her. A sly smile crept over her face and she took the tip of his cock and placed it against her clit and she began to slowly rub it in circles against it. Dick sucked in a breath and grabbed the sheets beneath him in his fists.

Her breathing quickened and Dick thought he could see stars behind his eyelids. 

“Babs, too much more of this and I’ll finish before we even get started,” he grunted out. 

She giggled and proceeded to guide him into her. He slowly slid into her, always careful not to go too fast. He wanted it to be as pleasurable for her as it was for him. 

She lifted her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles together. She gave him a squeeze and it was the final push he needed to sheath himself into her fully. She wiggled her hips slightly to get a good feel for him and find the best positioning.

Barbara began to rock her hips as a signal that she was ready to go, so he complied and began slow and deliberate thrusts. He wanted to go slow this time, to prolong the sensations and the closeness. He kissed her lips and he could feel her hands moving up and down his back and she gripped the flesh of his ass as he pistoned deeper and deeper, dragging the length of his cock against her clit to enhance her pleasure, as well as his. 

Dick peppered kisses down her chest again and he could see the medallion of the necklace that he wore nestled in between her breasts. The silver metal shimmered as they moved in tandem.

His mother had given him the necklace for his tenth birthday. It was a silver necklace with a silver medallion of a sixteen spoke Romani wheel. His mother had some Romani blood in her, from the Welsh Roma, or Kale People she had told him once. The sixteen spoke wheel is reminiscent of the wagons that the Roma people used to drive across the land. 

The Graysons themselves didn’t hold to any Romani traditions, but his mother would occasionally speak of a few things that were passed down in her family. “We’re American,” she’d say, “And we do American things. But we mustn’t forget our roots completely.”

Dick never made a big deal about it. It was only a small part of who he was, like having blue eyes and black hair. You’d never even be able to see any difference by looking at him anyway, so it wasn’t something he brought up all that often.

He did tell Babs though when she’d asked about the necklace one day. She said it was beautiful and she was glad that it held fond memories of his family.

He began to feel the pressure start to build and he sucked kisses into the side of her neck and placed one hand onto her right breast and skimmed his thumb over her nipple. She gasped into his ear. He could feel her back arching underneath him as her climax began to build. One of her hands moved up his back and grasped ahold of his hair.

“Unnng, Babs…” he groaned out as he was nearing his peak. He could feel his balls begin to tighten as her other hand tightened the hold onto the cheek of his ass as it flexed as he moved within her. He could feel her walls begin to clench around him as more and more pressure was building.

He felt his release come over him quickly as he stiffened and emptied himself. She followed not long after, shaking and trembling as her pleasure cascaded over her. 

Dick collapsed and tried to make sure his full weight wasn’t on her as he came down from his high. He knew she was strong, but he’d be pretty much dead weight and neither one of them would have the ability to move much.

He laid his forehead in the crook of her neck and breathed in deep lungfuls of air as his crescendo eased. He lifted his head slightly.

Dick looked down into her eyes and he loved what he saw there.

He loved moments like these.

He loved having her in his bed.

He loved waking up next to her.

He loved the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

He loved the feel of their skin pressed together.

He loved the way her hands felt as they explored his body.

He loved how her mouth left a trail of fire in its wake.

He loved how he felt inside of her.

He loved the sound of his name on her lips.

He loved her.

Barbara looked back up at him, her green eyes boring into his blue ones.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for all of those times I let my insecurities get the best of me and push you away. I really did love you then, as I do now. I was just uncertain of myself and not knowing if I was at the best place in my life to be able to be with you. I still feel that way sometimes…” she trailed off.

Dick gently stroked her cheek with his fingers, smiling softly at her.

“Babs, my love isn’t fragile. In fact, the love I feel for you is perhaps the strongest thing I’ve ever felt in my life. There’s a lot of uncertainty in this world, but the way I feel about you is one thing I am most certain of. Ever.”

He placed tender kisses on her face, as a way to soothe her worries. She sighed, releasing her tensions. Dick leaned back and drew her close to him. Barbara snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, in a way he knew she liked. These were the moments he liked best. The soft, tender closeness they shared together. 

He was her home, and she was his.

And it would always be this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anty and to all my supporters and readers! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
